


fly

by onceuponaplot



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge - November 2014 [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chance Meetings, Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponaplot/pseuds/onceuponaplot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Challenge Day 23/30</p><p>Bucky’s not entirely sure what they're saying to each other, but he knows they’re both being very loud and the other guy looks just as frantic as Bucky feels as they argue at the baggage claim. The guy is bigger than him – looks like he could probably fold Bucky up like a pretzel if he wanted to – and Bucky made the very wise decision to start a shouting match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fly

Bucky’s not entirely sure what they're saying to each other, but he knows they’re both being very loud and the other guy looks just as frantic as Bucky feels as they argue at the baggage claim. The guy is bigger than him – looks like he could probably fold Bucky up like a pretzel if he wanted to – and Bucky made the very wise decision to start a shouting match.

Somehow, in the confusion, Bucky manages to grab his suitcase and makes a break for it. He has exactly three minutes before boarding for his flight ends. He was supposed to have an hour, but because his first flight in to JFK had gotten delayed, he’s rushing to make it to the gate.

Bucky’s red-faced and out of breath by the time he makes it to the plane, but he’s on time – barely – and the staff seem understanding as they scan his boarding pass and wish him a pleasant flight. Most of the other passengers are already seated when Bucky shuffles down the aisle to seat 15A. There’s still space for him to stow his suitcase overhead when he finally reaches it, and the aisle seat next to his is empty. Bucky really hopes it stays that way – a little extra legroom is always welcome, and having no neighbor definitely means he can stretch out a little more.

The guy from the baggage claim shows up five minutes later.

He’s less ruffled than Bucky, though his face is also a little red from the rush over.

“Hey,” Bucky says when the guy stops and does a double take. “Sorry about the shouting earlier, I thought I was gonna miss the plane. You need a hand?” Bucky nods towards the suitcase that’s practically identical to Bucky’s own, save for a bright green ID tag. It’d been the only reason he hadn’t run off with it from the baggage claim, and probably how the guy had known to stomp over and demand his bag back.

Bucky’s pretty sure it’s his own fault that they devolved to loud, unintelligible arguing, but it’s too late to do much about that now. He should probably try and make peace now that they’re apparently sitting next to each other.

“I’ve got it, but thanks.”

After the guy’s settled into his seat, Bucky isn’t quite sure what to do with himself. It’s about twenty minutes down to Philadelphia – not long enough to continue catching up on his sleep – but he’d finished his only book an hour before touching down at JFK and his phone battery is running low enough that he doesn’t want to risk running out of power before he can call Natasha to pick him up from the airport.

He glances over at his seatmate after takeoff and finds that he looks just as bored, if not more. Bucky takes a chance.

“I’m James.”

His seatmate shifts to face him a little more. “Steve. You were on the plane from Seattle, right?”

“Yeah. My sister just moved out there and I had a conference, so I stuck around a few extra days so she could see a familiar face. Sorry about stealing your stuff, by the way.”

Steve waves him off quickly. “Happens. I kinda took yours too, so we’re even. So you’re from the area?”

Bucky shrugs. “Sort of. I’m living in New York, but my friend is defending her thesis on Wednesday and I wanted to be here. You?”

Steve pulls a camera bag that Bucky hadn’t noticed from underneath his seat. “Wildlife photographer. I go where they send me pretty much, but I’ve been based in Philly the past few years.”

Steve does not look like Bucky’s idea of a wildlife photographer. For one, he’s got at least an inch or two on Bucky and seems to be almost solid muscle. Definitely in better shape than Bucky despite his New Year’s resolution to go to the gym more.

“You probably rack up the miles – shouldn’t you have been able to get a direct flight or somethin’?”

“Usually, but this assignment was kind of last minute.” Steve sighs and scrubs a hand over his face. “I didn’t feel up to dealing with the hassle of getting a direct flight, so here I am.”

By the time they’re halfway to Philly, Bucky can’t help the nagging feeling that he knows Steve from _somewhere_. He can’t place it, just has a gut feeling of certainty that this is not the first time they’ve met.

“Sorry,” Bucky says just after they land, interrupting Steve’s description of his last trip to Alaska. “But have you ever lived in New York? Because I swear I’ve seen you before but I can’t figure out where or how.”

Steve frowns. “I grew up in Brooklyn, if that’s at all helpful?” He shrugs, expression going a little regretful, and Bucky has it.

“Steve _Rogers_?” Bucky asks and Steve’s eyes go comically wide.

“Yeah, how-“ And then he stops and squints at Bucky, studying him closely for a long minute before his jaw drops. “Bucky. Bucky Barnes, you- Man, how are you?” And Steve _smiles_ at him in a way that has Bucky’s stomach doing flip flops in his chest.

What are the odds, Bucky thinks before he lets his own smile creep across his face. “I’m good, shit, how are you? It’s been, what, since eighth grade?”

“Seventh,” Steve corrects. Then he admits, ears going a little pink, “I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you sooner.”

Bucky can’t help but laugh as they gather their bags and deplane and Steve laughs along with him. “Don’t worry about it, Steve. Shit, of all the places to meet up again.”

“I was so tiny back then, I didn’t think anybody’d remember me.”

“I don’t think everyone would, but you were my friend. Of course I remembered you. I’m sorry we didn’t keep in touch, Steve.”

Steve shakes his head. "We were kids, and it's as much my fault as yours."

"Well, how about we make up for lost time by getting dinner while I'm in town? I'm sure you know some good places to catch a bite."

"Deal," Steve says. They exchange phone numbers and say their goodbyes before they head in separate directions - Steve to the parking garage and Bucky to the passenger pickup.

Natasha can tell something's up the moment he slides into her car but doesn't press him, just turns her music up and so they can both sing along at the top of their lungs as they make their way to her apartment. Bucky gives in to his own impatience before they're halfway there and tells her all about it anyway.


End file.
